


A Very, Very Long Night (Unfinished haha)

by Awishana



Series: Concepts, Poems, and Unfinished fics [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Electrocution, Gay Sex, Hahahhaha, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kinky, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex, Uhm, Underage Sex, squip sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awishana/pseuds/Awishana
Summary: Welllllll......RIP. I started this MONTHS AGO, and I finally found it again. I cannot find it in myself to continue this pile of shame. So, uh, you all can have it.Jeremy is tired and has a baby bump in his pants. RIP my will to live.





	A Very, Very Long Night (Unfinished haha)

Frustrated. He was frustrated. Jeremy Heere was quite frustrated and that frustrated him more. It was just a few hours into a new day, or so his bedside clock claimed, and he couldn't sleep for the life of him. The room was dark and cool, and the faint glowing of a computer plugged in under his desk across the room sent soothing blue light his way. But he was too frustrated to relax in the cool lighting. He wasn't horny or anything, at least he didn't really feel like getting off for once, but man was he frustrated. This wasn't a matter of want, it was a matter of need. And he couldn't do anything about it, or else shocks and a discerning voice would torment him. He couldn't even sleep it off, he lay wide awake, tucked under sheets and a blue duvet. He didn't feel tired at all, and that frustrated him.

The toaster hadn't yet even realized he was awake, and any sudden or large movement of his would probably trip the alarm, so maybe if he was really slow, extremely gentle, and held himself together long enough to get rid of his frustration, he wouldn't get caught. But if he was caught... he'd really get it from the toaster. It'd probably go "Why are you horny at three- no two! In the morning. We talked about this... blah blah blah, shock, shock, shock, let me remind you of how worthless you are, shock, go to sleep." 

Jeremy sighed heavy and deep, filling his nostrils with sweet vanilla-mocking mist wafting about in the room from his air freshener. But not even the lovely scent could not lull him, he was too frustrated. His breathing became a bit heavier as heat continued to pool in his crotch every passing minute. The twink glared at the ceiling uncomfortably, until he couldn't take it anymore. 

He felt so conflicted, but the slight chance of pulling off this heist egged him on. A pale hand decidedly slid down beneath the covers slowly until it met the waist strap of his boxers. Then, with a careful breath, he slid his hand under the cloth, gasping softly at the contact of his cool hand on his burning member. He felt shivers gently rock up through his spine as he carefully began to jerk off. It was painfully slow, and he knew that if he did manage to finish, it would stain all over his boxers, but by then maybe it wouldn't matter. The squip would probably notice him get off at some point, so if he does cum, it's not like he would be able to hide it, he could clean up and then finally get some sleep, he would be victorious. 

The slow movements of his hand only caused him greater frustration, trying his best not to buck his hips or quicken his pace. The horny twink quickly gave in, moving his hand faster now, his breathing becoming more shallow as he felt that he was getting closer. The sexual stamina of a teenage boy is pathetic, and he felt shame in having gotten so close so fast, but at the same time thankful for hope of a quick release. He was choking back soft moans at this point, back arching just slightly, pleasure increasing. He felt warm sensations rock through him at an increasing pace, toes curling at the pressure of it all. But then he heard it, he heard and it was as if time froze over him, he became completely still. That tell-tale whirr and chirp to signal the presence of a most unwanted guest. He didn’t even have time to open his eyes.

And then it hit him, a choked sob erupted out of him loud as he felt the familiar force of electricity run painfully up his spine, momentarily stunning his movements. In this case the voltage was so high, he found himself paralyzed by the electric bomb that went off in his body. "No... why.." the paralyzed boy whined from under the covers. The shock was way stronger than usual, the pain was intense and made his whole body throb from the force. He was still turned on, but now in incredible pain as well. Once his stunned body began regaining normal feeling and he could feel his muscles relax enough to handle movement, he blinked open his eyes and shakily sat up to look around for the culprit. His eyes scanned the room, easily finding and resting on an angry and disheveled form faintly glowing near the door to the room. The toaster looked like it had just woken up, which felt too weirdly human for the teen. The supercomputer’s brown curls were disheveled and hung down loosely over its forehead and its posture was more tense than usual, shoulders a bit more brought up, eyes full of irritation and dark bags beneath that hinted to restlessness. There was clear impatience plastered on its face. Jeremy felt himself whine in the back of his throat, a sob jerked his body, still riding the aftershocks of the voltage pushed through him. It really hurt, felt like he was going to burst from all of the energy and heat and pain. 

"W-what the hell?! Why d-did it have to be that strong!?" The teen stuttered through clenched teeth. The Keanu Reeves look-alike remained silent, still lurking in the corner. It was looking directly at the boy, piercing blue eyes meeting hazel, the silence was incredibly uncomfortable. This was.. not normal. "W-what? Aren't you going to start telling me how a-awful and stupid I am-and why I'm not allowed to get off for the hundredth time? What do you w-want?" The toaster continued with silent treatment, though now it began taking slow steps towards its host. Jeremy never broke eye contact, those blue eyes too bright and intense to break away from. 

The squip now practically hovered over the teen, giving a blank yet conflicted expression. Jeremy had to crane his neck upwards to maintain eye contact. _How can a computer be so attractive, such beautiful eyes, I don't want to stop looking and...Oh god what's wrong with me?! What the hell does he even want?_ Finally the toaster gave in, covering its face with a hand to rub its eyes in an obviously irritated manner. "Look," the toaster sighed heavy, "I have already told you over a dozen times that this is not how you complete your goals, you just don't listen. It's quite pathetic really, you want sex, but you won't have it. You keep denying Brooke though she is perfectly willing, then you go to masturbate behind my back. I don't understand what you are wanting." The supercomputer chastised, eyes softening just slightly at the last sentence. _Wow his eyes are so pretty and his face is just so-sHIT STop thinking about how hot a toaster is!_ He could hear the tic tacs’ disappointment in the frustrated sigh it let out.

Jeremy let out a huff, hand carefully retracting from his boxers, "I don't want to use someone for sex! And I don't like Brooke the way I like Christine, you know that! I just want to get off without causing trouble, and the only way I can to that is with my own hands, but you won't let me! I haven't gotten off in months, and I'm so frustrated it physically hurts. Everytime I get a boner you shock me and expect me to be able to handle it, but I can't." Jeremy pleaded, "I just want to get off, just once..just this once. I've done everything else you've wanted me to do, I've been _good_! God, just let me have this." Jeremy finished his rant, giving his squip the best puppy dog eyes he could manage with his final plee. 

Said toaster huffed angrily in response, "You know I can't let you do that. You can't masturbate or else you'll never reach your goals. It only takes once, Jeremy." 

The teen groaned in irritation, "Then figure something out! There has to be a way to cheat the system, right?" Jeremy's thoughts began to wander to what else could possibly get him off. Then a cloud of nasty thoughts came from the pits of hell, probably, and he pushed them back down to wherever the fuck they came from, breaking eye contact as quick as humanly possible and glaring down at his blue duvet, face burning. At this point, Jeremy was praying to whatever god that the toaster in the room didn't see that shit or knew how much harder it made his cock. "Jeremiah, I am not going to fuck you, so stop thinking about it this instant." Jeremy yelped at the shock, it was far weaker this time, but still painful. "I can't help it! And don't say it so straight forward like that, it weirds me out! Anyway, I was just joking! Jeez." Jeremy huffed, refusing to look up. "Fine, I am not going to have sex with you, Jeremiah Heere, you horny Jewish boy." The squip practically purred out his name, the whole sentence felt heavy on Jeremy's chest. _Oh now it's doing this on purpose, I just know it.._ The teen jumped at the feeling of a firm hand grasping his jaw and tugging it up, forcing the troubled teen to look back at the supercomputer, "Why would I ever torment you intentionally, Jeremy? I only exist to assist." Jeremy swore the squip sung out that last part, and that smirk resting on its face didn't seem prove his earlier suspicions wrong. Jeremy began feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach and he felt his cock twitch up hard against the covers. Now he was extremely horny, where before he simply had a hard-on. The supercomputer gave a toothy smile as he looked down at his twink, knowing full well what it was doing.

"Really? One moment you're telling me you're not going to get me off and now you're all over me?" Jeremy sassed, “You're practically breathing down my throat!” The squip scoffed and responded, 

"I never said I wasn't going to get you off, I just said I wasn’t going to fuck you, or have sex with you, if you prefer. And you seem to be the one all over me, your body is extremely needy right now, and your front-end is just begging for me..." The supercomputer trailed off, still obnoxiously smiling. Pure evil, that smile is pure evil. _you said that so seductively.. If you’re going to do something, do iiit-jeSUS CHRIST!_ Jeremy choked and jerked at the sudden pressure on his groin, glancing down to see the toaster's other hand pressing strongly against him through the covers, pushing non-existent weight onto his member. 

The teen’s chill pill never broke its eyes away from his as it ground down against the teenager’s cock through the duvet, immediately emitting whines and weak struggling from its host. The toaster inched their face closer to the teen’s until noses were barely touching. Said toaster gave his twink another signature smirk before connecting each other in a liplock. Jeremy yelped into his computer’s lips upon contact. It started chaste, until the computer’s tongue began to search for more, licking the teen’s lips in search of an entrance while putting more force behind the hand on the teen’s dick. This made said teen gasp just in time for the squip to slide its tongue into the crevice of the teen’s mouth. The supercomputer explored beyond the virgin’s lips thoroughly, letting its tongue touch every corner of the boy’s mouth. Said boy moaning into the kiss all through, overwhelmed by the wet sensations. All the while having no fucking clue as to why the twink was feeling all of this from a mental holographic monster in the first place.

A few minutes into the make-out session, the squip lost interest in playing with their human through the sheets and broke the heavy kiss between them to command the boy to strip himself of his boxers and rest on top of the now bunched and disorderly fabrics. Time seemed to slow down as the teen crawled from under his duvet to remove his clothes, taking a moment to recognize the vanilla scent his dispenser again provided. His mother mailed it to him on his last birthday, and ever since he always made sure it had a scent to spray in his lonely room. 

Jeremy quivered on top the bed, cool air hitting his now exposed body and poorly protected erection. Just the thought of the supercomputer’s direct touch caused his body to shake from nervousness and excitement. The collected toaster placed itself before its host on the bed. It rested its holographic hands on the inner parts of its human’s knees, giving them a gentle squeeze before rubbing the soft flesh tenderly. The human felt himself melt at the gentle touches, each soft hum elicited becoming more and more into weak and breathy moans as faintly glowing hands worked up to inner thighs, rubbing slow circles with warm fingers. Jeremy felt as though he were absolutely melting into his computer’s touch. The sexual static too much, as well as the shock of how careful and gentle this prick of a life coach was being to him; It excited twink even more. Each touch started like a feather dancing on his skin, and then eased into more pressured touches, careful rolls in his skin, and finishing with a ghostly retreat.

“H-h-how? How are you duh-doing this? How have I been… feeling..this?” _And how were you kissing me earlier..?_ The teen forced the words out of trembling lips, feeling drunk on his squips' touches, later opting to finish his voice in his thoughts. Heat washed over the twink, pooling and tempting to overflow in his groin and stomach. The expert movements of his squip egging on his erection and testing his stamina.

The toaster hummed in satisfaction before responding, “It’s really quite simple, manipulation of your muscles, making them depress themselves to mimic touch, and some neural tinkering, for added pleasure and convincing your brain that I'm really touching you, gives me the ability to make you feel whatever you want me to make you feel…” the supercomputer paused as he slid his hands up to caress bony hips, “I can also hook myself up to your.. neural ‘network’, let’s call it. Doing such allows me to share the same experiences you have.. I must also use it in situations where I must take control. And in situations where I must take in what your feeling when my readings get too messy, but that will likely never happen since I am a quantum supercomputer and can handle any mental and emotional trouble you may get in.” The pill calmly finished, moving his hands up it's human’s sides, sending its host’s body jolting with shivers of pleasure. 

Said teen could no longer find himself able to speak properly, opting to think at his toaster instead. So.. You're saying that you can just make me feel whatever you want? And that you can feel my pain and pleasure when you want? You- The boy’s thought was cut short by a loud and shaky gasp as soft, pink nipples were pinched and rolled between thumbs and index fingers, twisted and pulled and flicked pack and forth. “In short, yes.” The tic tac replied with content, fingers enjoying the rosy buds between them. The boy frothed under the touch and sucked in a breath before let out a pitchy groan when he felt a wet tongue lap and suck on his right nip. Oh how sensitive the virgin can be. A cloud of nasty feeling and shame shadows Jeremy in the back of his mind, only to be immediately dismissed by the obnoxious "helper" glowing faintly over the twink.

“A-a-aahh.. I.. Woah..” the horny teen tried to form a sentence but failed, an expert tongue swirling, lips sucking and warm figures pinching and rubbing gave the boy pure bliss, his back arching and hips bucking weakly against the clothed computer, though only to be met by soft and suited noncorporeal flesh. What before felt like a wet dream, soon became a depressing realization. _You...you aren't turned on at all, so does that mean you aren't hooked up to me or whatev-ah-er right now?_

This cycle of nipple foreplay continued, the toaster milking moans and shudders from their human. Satisfied with the results, the squip began trailing kisses and bites from two swollen nipples, across pink tinted collar bones, up to a soft neck and jawline, then pausing to respond to its host, “That would be correct. I feel that letting myself feel your erection would horribly handicap me in my task. I wouldn't be able to focus as well. Which means I wouldn't be able to pleasure you as well, and that is what you want, isn't it? Me to pleasure you?” The supercomputer began sucking on the flesh just below the teens ear while still rolling a hard nipple between the digits of one hand, the teen below then writhing and bucking up harder against the squip’s suited crotch. The teen who was almost ready to cum a several minutes ago was beginning to work up to that moment once again, he felt the familiar bundle of pressure and warmth return and his breath quickened.

_Oh. Uhm... Ye-ahh.. but it just feels really weird that...uuhhh.. I'm horny and you're... not. Couldn't you like, turn yourself on .. and then..._ clouded thoughts trailed off as Jeremy instinctively continued rubbing up against his squip. The toaster chuckled softly into soft skin at the twinks frantic and persistent attempts of getting attention further below. The squip responded to its human’s behavior by first pinning their human’s hips to the bed, causing the teen desperate frustration. Then the squip lowered their free hand down to grasp the twinks ass firmly, and began to roll and grope the soft and pink white-boy flesh. The horny teen below choked out a breathy yelp, whining at the warm touch traveling where his ass met the bottom of his thigh and around to in between his hips, as close as possible to his cock without actually touching the leaking member. The teen instinctively attempted thrusted into the new touch, groaning as he scrambled for a stable grip on the toaster’s shoulders. 

“Are you sure you want me to turn myself on?” The squip whispered into its host’s ear. “Y-yes! Ple-ease, if you- yeah..” The teen crumbled out the words.

The squip paused all caressing of their human, moving to sit back on its calves, earning a whimper from the hungry teen at the lack of attention. The supercomputer took in a deep breath, then exhaled, then took in another deep breath which hitched in his throat. Suddenly, pressure bloomed inside the toaster, and his next exhale became a low groan then a pitchy moan. “Ah.. This i-ss new.. So this is why you wanted me to turn myself-ah-on, isn't it? I told y-you we weren't going to have intercourse,” the squip paused, and in that pause, the scariest fucking laugh was heard by the poor little twink, “But if you insist, I will try to please in my current s-state.” 

Jeremy was forced down deep into the sheets by the squip now on top of him, the computer speaking with a husky voice into his ear, “That is what you want, right Jeremy?” Every word went straight into the twink’s dick. And damn, that face. _Yes-Oh shit. Fuck-fuck-fuck yes just please- okay just-just be gentle with meEE-!_ “Ah!” The twinks hips were suddenly yanked up from the bed by a firm grip, and Jeremy felt himself being lined up against the squip’s still clothed cock. The soft fabric of the suit teased the twink, the friction almost tickled him. _Are you-Are you going to take your clothes off?_ And poof. They just. Disappeared. The twink jerked at the sudden feeling of warm, erect flesh against his ass. _Well, okay then_. 

“Jeremiah, are you ready? This might be… slightly painful at first,” The tic tac soothingly rubbed his twinks bum, “But I'll make sure to take-mnh..” the turned-on pill paused to give a wet kiss right on the twinks ass, just a few inches from his asshole, “good care of you, and I'll be gentle, don't worry.” the squip gave his human’s butt a smack before leaning forward over his host to give him an affectionate peck on the lips, then forehead. It readily held onto the teen’s hip with one hand, while the other took hold of one of his hands. Jeremy already felt so close, drowning in heat and want. He began to nod immediately, froze when he felt the invasive pressure against his hole, then shook for ‘no’ frantically after feeling the burning prodding and poking beginning to move inside of him. “I.. uh, don't think I-I can, y’know.. u-uhh…” I was too much, too embarrassing for the twink to say aloud. _Don’t I have to be… uhm, worked out or something first? Like I'm.. not..ready._

The squip took a long pause, like waiting for chrome to load porn, before gently moving out of his teen and placing the tyke’s lower end back onto the bed. “So you want me to finger-fuck you first, huh sweetie?” _What. the. fuck?_ The squip almost looked crazed, maybe it was losing it over feeling lust for the first time. The teen gulped before thinking out his response. _Uh..yeah-sure-yeah..I think...if that's what it..is._

So he didn't miss a beat, eagerly nodding his head at his chill pill’s question. And then he felt the prodding against his entrance, and then he gasped, feeling its warm cock inch inside him, tightening on reflex. His insides still burned from the stretching but it felt right, the warmth inside him. Soon, the teen was full of computer dick, and he felt morally challenged about what the fuck he was doing, but that lasted less than a second because all train of thought and breath was ripped from him when the supercomputer inside him started moving. The squip was slow at first, it slowly started pulling out, before carefully bringing himself back to completely fill the twink with a deep groan. The slow thrusts continued, until the ripping and burning pain inside Jeremy began to ease away, melting into pleasure, his painful whines turning into needy groans. The squip, being able to feel its host, made sure Jeremy was in the least amount of pain before thrusting harder into the teen.

The next thrust was quicker, and more forceful, making the teen gasp and arch his back as the computer’s dick rubbed against his insides. Then, the toasters changed angles just slightly and put extra force behind the next thrust. Jeremy moaned loud when he felt a unknown spot inside him be rubbed against by the girth inside him. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. _What-whaaaat.. was that?!_ The toaster groaned as he grinded against the sweet spot more and sputtered out a response, “That...my oh so _delicious_ love, is your..uhn..prostate. It makes your insides..feel all nice and tingly..”

**Author's Note:**

> HahaHA!
> 
>  
> 
> I know the ending SUCKS (because there ISN't ONE) but I hope you nasty children like it.


End file.
